Simon Crowther
Simon Crowther has been a writer on Coronation Street since Episode 6453 in December 2006 and has so far scripted 170 episodes of the programme, including one double episode and one co-written with Jan McVerry . He also co-wrote the spin-off DVD Coronation Street: Romanian Holiday with Chris Fewtrell. The holder of an MA in Screenwriting and a BA in Film Studies, he has worked as a lecturer at Sheffield Hallam University. His previous work included writing for Hollyoaks and he is married to Kim Crowther who was the producer of the programme from 2008 to 2010 and with whom he has two young children. Episodes written by Simon Crowther 2000s 2006 (1 episode) *Episode 6453 (22nd December 2006) 2007 (17 episodes) *Episode 6461 (3rd January 2007) *Episode 6479 (28th January 2007) *Episode 6510 (12th March 2007) *Episode 6511 (12th March 2007) *Episode 6549 (6th May 2007) *Episode 6561 (21st May 2007) *Episode 6567 (1st June 2007) *Episode 6583 (24th June 2007) *Episode 6607 (27th July 2007) *Episode 6619 (13th August 2007) *Episode 6620 (13th August 2007) *Episode 6642 (16th September 2007) (Co-written with Jan McVerry) *Episode 6645 (17th September 2007) *Episode 6671 (24th October 2007) *Episode 6684 (12th November 2007) *Episode 6685 (12th November 2007) *Episode 6716 (25th December 2007) 2008 (18 episodes) *Episode 6726 (7th January 2008) *Episode 6738 (25th January 2008) *Episode 6739 (25th January 2008) *Episode 6756 (18th February 2008) *Episode 6777 (19th March 2008) *Episode 6778 (21st March 2008) *Episode 6788 (4th April 2008) *Episode 6799 (18th April 2008) *Episode 6816 (12th May 2008) *Episode 6827 (28th May 2008) *Episode 6844 (23rd June 2008) *Episode 6862 (18th July 2008) *Episode 6900 (8th September 2008) *Episode 6918 (3rd October 2008) *Episode 6927 (17th October 2008) *Episode 6944 (10th November 2008) *Episode 6964 (10th December 2008) *Episode 6974 (24th December 2008) 2009 (16 episodes) *Episode 6983 (5th January 2009) *Episode 6984 (5th January 2009) *Episode 7017 (20th February 2009) *Episode 7027 (6th March 2009) *Episode 7039 (23rd March 2009) *Episode 7067 (1st May 2009) *Episode 7069 (4th May 2009) *Episode 7085 (26th May 2009) *Episode 7106 (26th June 2009) *Episode 7107 (26th June 2009) *Episode 7112 (3rd July 2009) *Episode 7136 (7th August 2009) *Episode 7149 (24th August 2009) *Episode 7191 (23rd October 2009) *Episode 7208 (13th November 2009) *Episode 7209 (16th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (18 episodes) *Episode 7242 (1st January 2010) *Episode 7243 (1st January 2010) *Episode 7262 (29th January 2010) *Episode 7263 (29th January 2010) *Episode 7279 (22nd February 2010) *Episode 7309 (4th April 2010) *Episode 7326 (26th April 2010) *Episode 7339 (14th May 2010) *Episode 7349 (28th May 2010) *Episode 7350 (28th May 2010) *Episode 7369 (1st July 2010) *Episode 7402 (13th August 2010) *Episode 7406 (20th August 2010) *Episode 7431 (24th September 2010) *Episode 7452 (22nd October 2010) *Episode 7464 (8th November 2010) *Episode 7482 (3rd December 2010) *Episode 7489 (10th December 2010) 2011 (21 episodes) *Episode 7510 (10th January 2011) *Episode 7511 (10th January 2011) *Episode 7519 (21st January 2011) *Episode 7531 (7th February 2011) *Episode 7555 (14th March 2011) *Episode 7570 (4th April 2011) *Episode 7588 (28th April 2011) *Episode 7590 (29th April 2011) *Episode 7597 (9th May 2011) *Episode 7621 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7629 (20th June 2011) *Episode 7653 (25th July 2011) *Episode 7671 (19th August 2011) *Episode 7672 (19th August 2011) *Episode 7698 (23rd September 2011) *Episode 7699 (23rd September 2011) *Episode 7719 (21st October 2011) *Episode 7737 (14th November 2011) *Episode 7744 (25th November 2011) *Episode 7745 (25th November 2011) *Episode 7757 (12th December 2011) 2012 (16 episodes) *Episode 7803 (17th February 2012) *Episode 7809 (24th February 2012) *Episode 7820 (12th March 2012) *Episode 7821 (12th March 2012) *Episode 7848 (20th April 2012) *Episode 7849 (20th April 2012) *Episode 7863 (10th May 2012) *Episode 7886 (11th June 2012) *Episode 7902 (9th July 2012) *Episode 7916 (23rd July 2012) *Episode 7926 (6th August 2012) *Episode 7959 (21st September 2012) *Episode 7975 (15th October 2012) *Episode 7989 (5th November 2012) *Episode 8010 (5th December 2012) *Episode 8015 (12th December 2012) 2013 (19 episodes) *Episode 8037 (11th January 2013) *Episode 8038 (11th January 2013) *Episode 8049 (28th January 2013) *Episode 8050 (28th January 2013) *Episode 8079 (11th March 2013) *Episode 8080 (11th March 2013) *Episode 8099 (8th April 2013) *Episode 8122 (10th May 2013) *Episode 8149 (17th June 2013) *Episode 8167 (12th July 2013) *Episode 8168 (12th July 2013) *Episode 8192 (16th August 2013) *Episode 8200 (26th August 2013) *Episode 8210 (9th September 2013) *Episode 8232 (13th October 2013) (Double episode) *Episode 8269 (2nd December 2013) *Episode 8270 (3rd December 2013) *Episode 8284 (23rd December 2013) *Episode 8285 (23rd December 2013) 2014 (18 episodes) *Episode 8317 (7th February 2014) *Episode 8332 (28th February 2014) *Episode 8333 (28th February 2014) *Episode 8339 (10th March 2014) *Episode 8357 (4th April 2014) *Episode 8372 (25th April 2014) *Episode 8395 (27th May 2014) *Episode 8396 (28th May 2014) *Episode 8413 (27th June 2014) *Episode 8428 (18th July 2014) *Episode 8450 (18th August 2014) *Episode 8451 (18th August 2014) *Episode 8463 (5th September 2014) *Episode 8477 (26th September 2014) *Episode 8493 (17th October 2014) *Episode 8505 (3rd November 2014) *Episode 8526 (5th December 2014) *Episode 8527 (5th December 2014) 2015 (22 episodes) *Episode 8547 (5th January 2015) *Episode 8560 (23rd January 2015) *Episode 8585 (27th February 2015) *Episode 8586 (27th February 2015) *Episode 8606 (30th March 2015) *Episode 8619 (17th April 2015) *Episode 8636 (11th May 2015) *Episode 8637 (11th May 2015) *Episode 8651 (1st June 2015) *Episode 8671 (29th June 2015) *Episode 8676 (6th July 2015) *Episode 8677 (6th July 2015) *Episode 8694 (27th July 2015) *Episode 8695 (27th July 2015) *Episode 8717 (26th August 2015) *Episode 8758 (26th October 2015) *Episode 8759 (26th October 2015) *Episode 8772 (13th November 2015) *Episode 8791 (11th December 2015) *Episode 8792 (11th December 2015) *Episode 8798 (21st December 2015) *Episode 8799 (21st December 2015) 2016 (6 episodes) *Episode 8834 (8th February 2016) *Episode 8854 (7th March 2016) *Episode 8872 (1st April 2016) *Episode 8879 (11th April 2016) *Episode 8880 (11th April 2016) *Episode 8908 (20th May 2016) Other Coronation Street related works *Romanian Holiday (2009, co-written with Chris Fewtrell) *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie (co-written with Damon Rochefort, Susan Oudot and Julie Jones). Category:Coronation Street writers Category:Romanian Holiday writers